Jenius
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Sam discovers that Jack is a genius...


Title: Jenius  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Any  
  
Summary: Sam discovers that Jack is a genius...  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I do own the plot and all of the original characters in it.  
  
Author's Note: This was my second challenge from marrisolcaley so I hope everyone likes it!   
  
Challenge: "Write a fic on Jack being a genius. Hopefully no AU. I would like to see you work with the Jack already existing, either one."

* * *

"Carter have you seen a box labeled 'office'?"   
  
Sam stood up amongst a mountain of boxes and looked about, she always hated moving and she wasn't even doing the moving! Originally the 'big move' as Jack had dubbed it was to have a four-man crew, SG-1. But after Daniel took a fall down an embankment and accidentally took Teal'c with him, the crew changed from four to two. Daniel and Teal'c were currently miles underground being waited upon for their broken legs and arms while Sam spent an entire weekend helping Jack move his things.   
  
Sam's gaze finally spotted a box-marked office and reached over for it. The second she lifted it the bottom gave way and she sighed rather loudly, Jack couldn't pack to save his life. She bent over to begin recollecting the things that had fallen out when a picture frame caught her eye.   
  
Sam immediately recognized the document within the frame, she had several like it at home but she couldn't believe what she was looking at. A diploma for the Valedictorian graduate of Stanford University, but it was the name that shocked her. Right there in bold letters was the name Jonathan Scott O'Neill.   
  
"Carter! You still alive?"   
  
Sam stood quickly as she heard her CO coming towards her from down the hall. When she caught sight of his face he was grinning, "What?"  
  
Sam stared for a few extra moments before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Sam's eyes slowly fluttered back to life, taking in a large amount of white light. She winced as she tried to cover her eyes when a damp cloth touched her forehead.  
  
"Here Carter, just stay down for a second. You scared me half to death." Jack's husky voice carried into Sam's mind as she relaxed back onto the couch, remembering where she was.  
  
"Sorry sir." Sam murmured before opening her eyes again. She looked at Jack for several long moments before he leaned onto the coffee table.  
  
"I know you saw Sam."  
  
Sam sat up, one hand keeping the washcloth to her head, "I did."  
  
"I bet you've got a lot of questions then huh?" Jack asked as he studied his feet.  
  
"Not really." Sam nearly whispered but it was loud enough to have Jack's gaze jump up to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I applaud you on the attempt but do you really think that after all of this time I wouldn't have realized that something was up?" Sam asked.  
  
"So, when did you know?" Jack asked, his feet suddenly became very interesting again.  
  
"Oh about three point two nanoseconds after meeting you in the briefing room on that first day." Sam replied with a grin. "What is the degree for?"  
  
Jack's brown gaze eventually moved back up to meet Sam's, "I was an English major. I felt I could convey myself truly through words."  
  
Sam grinned again, "How ironic is that, an English major who doesn't do his reports."  
  
Jack let out a nervous laugh, "That's not exactly the kind of stuff I wrote about Carter."  
  
"Wrote? You don't do it anymore?" Sam asked.  
  
"I lost my muse a long, long time ago. I've avoided a writing utensil ever since." Jack replied.  
  
Sam just stared at her CO for a moment before she reached over and placed one of her hands on his. He looked up at her and she smiled, she wasn't going to ask anymore so he was just going to share.   
  
"I had a little brother growing up. He always used to chase after me, wanting to do everything I wanted to do. My mom used to yell at him to go back inside and I could never understand, she never let him leave the house. I got older and realized that it wasn't my mom's fault, Dominic was sick, that's why she never wanted him out. I stayed in that entire summer...spent every moment I could with him. I read him every book in the house, including my mom's cooking books."  
  
Jack paused for a moment and Sam tightened her grip on his hand. He looked up at her before giving her a sad smile and continuing.  
  
"Then I began to write him stories, to keep him entertained. He used to love it. I kept it going and I even entered a few contests at Nick's insistence. After high school I got offered a scholarship to Stanford so I took it. The entire time I worked through college I worked on this novel that I was writing for Nick. I finished it the night before graduation."  
  
Jack stopped again as his sad smile faltered slightly before he took in several deep breaths and continued, "I knew something was wrong when I didn't see my family at the graduation. I got a phone call right afterwards, Nick was sick, really sick. I rushed home but by the time I got there he was laying in his bed, very pale, very cold. My mom said he asked about me until the end..."  
  
Jack stopped and took several more cleansing breaths, he looked up and Sam could see the unshed tears glittering in his eyes. They sat in silence for several minutes before Jack's voice broke the through the quiet, "I joined the military after that. You know the story from there."  
  
Sam smiled weakly at Jack, who sadly grinned back, "To be honest though, over the past few years I've started playing around with a sequel to the novel."  
  
"Really?" Sam asked quietly, her own eyes were slightly misty now.  
  
"Yep. The protagonist from the first book survives some pretty harsh stuff throughout the book so the second one is more of a new beginning, he finds a woman that he loves...but of course to add some conflicted she doesn't even entertain the idea of a romance..."  
  
Sam smiled as Jack continued explaining the novel that he'd been playing with for the past few years, he said that his muse had died but apparently he had found a new one, "That sounds great. How far are you into it?"  
  
"I'm nearing the end, it's been a work in progress because it's taken me awhile to realize that I'd found a new muse." Jack replied.  
  
"Oh? When?" Sam asked.  
  
Jack smirked and stood up, he headed back to where the boxes were piled in the hall but just before he left the room he glanced over his shoulder and gave Sam his trademark grin, "Oh about two point two nanoseconds after meeting you in the briefing room on that first day."  
  
With that Jack disappeared down the hall and left Sam alone on the couch. After a few minutes the shock wore off and Sam smiled before Jack bellowed, "Carter will you get off your butt and help me here!"  
  
Sam laughed as she put the damp cloth down and went back to help her CO. He was right, they were nearing an end, they both knew that soon nothing could keep them from each other.

* * *

After Thought: What did you think? Just a little thing because someone challenged me to do it!


End file.
